One Shots Galore!
by sesshyluver17
Summary: A bunch of one shots I do for English class, it's all on anime so I decided to post them... FUNNY STUFF!
1. Chapter 1: Art Museum

**HEY! This little thing is going to be a bunch of stories I do for English class. We have to take words and use them in short stories, and I thought since I use anime characters, why not just post them or shits n' giggles? lol but yeah, some of them are funny, others are 'bleh'. The words that we had to use are underlined incase you are wondering why I used them. ENJOY!**

**Art Museum**

Hiei studied the novel painting with stoic-like indifference. "Hn. I see nothing of importance."

Harley and Whitney sighed in disgust and weary. "I wish Kurama were here," Whitny grumbled. "He would presume to explain it. It's supposed to be a young woman sacrificing herself for a common street beggar." Harley nodded to emphasize Whitney's point.

"The woman is a fool," Hiei commented dryly.

"Only ou would think that, Shorty!" Whitney growled, glaring at Hiei in a reproachful way.

"Will you tow shut up?" Harley hissed. "I have this tangible feeling. I can sense someone of great power, but I can't tell if they're evil or not."

Suddenly, there was a clatter at the doorway to the museum hall. "Heh?" Harley whispered as the presence disapeared.

"It was rather difficult to find you, my quarry," someone whispered into Whitney's ear ina silky smooth voice.

"KYAAAAA!" and Whitney was airborne by about three feet. The man, or Youko in a baseball cap and baggy pants to hide his tail and ears, started to chuckle in amusement, causing Harley to laugh as well. "Don't do that!" Whitney yelled, whacking Youko in the back of the head.

Youko smirked, completely umaffected by the smack to the nogin. "Is it my fault that you cannot sense me in this form?"

Whitney growled, obviously annoyed. "YES!"

"So that's why I couldn't discern who you were..." Harley commented, affectively causing the little scene to end.

"Hn. Do not pull that trick again, fox." Hiei growled as he stood from the marble floor. Apparently, the apparition had fallen to the floor in surprise. the three friends had ignored him.

"Oh shut up 'Mr. - I - don't - condone - killing - in - cold-blood - for - no - readon'." Harley hissed, helping her boyfriend up.

Whitney giggled and youko chuckled before clapping Hiei on the shoulder and leading Whitney to the other end of the hall. Whitney sighed as Youko told her Kurama wished to come out. "Alright, go transform in the bathroom."

Youko nodded before giving her a breef hug and striding to the bathroom. About ten minutes later Kurama stepped out with his hat in his hands, but still in the baggy pants and white shirt. Whitney examined his look and nodded in approval before grabbing the cap and outting it on her own head. "Lets go!"

Meanwhile, Harley and Hiei stared at a picture of different creatures and men battling each other. It seemed that their was no particular side to fight on, and there was blood everywhere. Harley was feeling rather sick. "This painting is giving me some freaky vibes, Hiei." Harley whispered as she clutched his arm between her fingers.

Hiei 'hmphed' but did not remove her fingers from his arm. "Your scruples are unfounded." He hid a smile when Harley growled at him, and then tugged on her hand in order to pull her to a different painting. "This is rather... diverting."

Harley studied the painting of an English king stuffing his mouth with different kinds of food. "You have a weird sense of humor, you know that?"

?Whitney time?

"I'm starting to think letting Youko reside back into me was a rather deplorable idea," Kurama commented as Whitney jogged ahead of him. "He would at least be able to keep up with her."

:Yes, I could, couldn't I: Youko chuchkled in amusement as Kurama sent him a image of a him glaring.

"Come on, Kurama!" Whitney cheered as she came back to grab the red head's hand. "I want to get a gift for Kuwabara."

Kurama chuhckled but managed to keep a dry tone, if only to irritate her. "I am coming."

"So zealous of you!" Whitney supplied in a sarcastic manner.

**AN... Eh. the idea came to me because of an article my teacher read to us, and this is what came out. Not eventful, but interesting I guess... the words make it weird, I think.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Song

A New Song

Harley looked over the peice of music, nodding here and there. She made a 'hmm' in her throat before looking up to Whitney with a sideways smile. "Awesome, Whit! It's one of the best songs I've seen yet! We need to to test this immediately."

Whitney's smile faded. "Err... you mean you'll sing it right? And say it's your song? I don't want people to know..."

Harley shook her head. "Nope. You're gonna lead this one. It's your song, you sing it."

Whitney's mouth fell open before she shook her head slowly. "No way. I am not singing that! I...I'll mess up."

Harley sighed. "No you wont! You've got an awesome voice, but you won't sing, all you do is play the guitar! You need to start singing, my throat is starting to hurt..."

Whitney made to protest, but Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all walked into Whitney's barn with their instruments. "Hey guys!" The girls chirped simultaneously.

"Hey," Yuskuke and Kuwabara replied as Kuwabara made sure his drums were okay and Yusuke adjusted his mike.

"Hn," Hiei, well 'hned', as he checked his bass, plugging it in and tuning it.

"Hello, how are you two doing?" Kurama asked, plugging in his eletric guitar as well. "Are we learning any new songs?"

Whitney shook her head, reaching for the folder Harley was holding above her head. "Give it back!" Whitney growled, trying to get the music without hurting Harley's preciouse cat ears.

"Actually, guys, I have some music that might interest you," Harley practically sang, pushing Whitney away with her leg while she waved the folder away from her friend.

"Really, you made a new song?" Yusuke asked, running towards Harley and ripping the folder from the now annoyed cat hanyou. The other guys gathered around him, affectively blocking Whitney and Harley from squeezing through to grab the music.

"Hey! That's not your writing!" Kuwabra practically yelled looking at Harley. Oh who are we kidding? He made the barn shake with the echo of his voice!

Harley huffed as the music was passed from each boy member to the next. "I know! If you guys would have given me a chance, I would have told you that Whitney wrote it!"

"OW!! That's my ear!" Whitney growled, rubbing her right ear.

"Wait a second, Whitney wrote this? Since when does she write music? And why haven't I seen it?!" Kuwabara yelled, angry with the fact that he wasn't in on his 'liitle sister's' life.

"_Because,_ I don't show anyone my work," Whitney grumbled, arms over her chest. "I just needed Harley's help with something and she went all 'You have to sing it' on me. Stupid cat."

"I heard that!" Halrey hissed, hitting Whitney in the back of the head.

Whitney growled, rubbing her head. "It was meant for you to hear it!"

"Hn. You two are acting like children," Hiei commented dryly, secretly laughing inside at their antics.

"THANK YOU!" The girls cheered, hugging Hiei before ruffling his hair.

"How do you keep it straight up, Hiei?" Whitney asked, poking it with her fingers and watching it wobble. "You must use a lot of hair gel."

Harley began to run her fingers through it, stopping now and then before examining pieces of the black strands. "To the best of my knowledge, it's natural. I've never seen him use gel, and he's always at my house."

Hiei began to grind his teeth, rather ticked at being used for entertainment. Kurama came to the rescue, whether it was for the girls or for Hiei, we may never know. "Did you really write this? It's really well done, and really makes people think, Whitney."

Whitney nodded, grabbing it from his hands before putting it in her duffle bag. "Yep. It's for a story I'm writing."

"Ah. I see." Kurama said, nodding his head. He reached over and put his arm around her waist and then grabbed Hiei and Harley with his other arm. "Now, lets start with the tuning. We'll get the music down before we start on the voice."

Whitney sighed, knowing she was beat. "To the laboratory!" Harley yelled, fist in the air.

"It's a barn you dimwit. And besides, we're already here," Whitney growled, not in very high spirits.

"You sound just like GENKAI!" Yusuke yelled, pointing at Whitney with a horrified look upon his face.

Whitney grimaced, pulling out of Kurama's embrace and putting her hands on her hips. "I take lessons every Tuesday. Now get back to work, Slacker!"

"She scares me when she doesn't get her way," Kuwabara whispered to them as Whitney glared at Yusuke as he looked over music sheets, glancing at her every few seconds. The others nodded, keeping their distance from the angry female.

**AN... Yep, another one. I'm gonna start posting these everytime I make one. They're nothing great, but I like doing them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Johnny Depp and Ice Cream

**Johnny Depp and Ice Cream**

Kurama sighed as he looked at the foreign ice cream flavors. "I cannot understand why they do not hace chocolate chip cookie dough," (don't ask) he whispered to Whitney.

Whitney shook her head in dismay as she read 'Scoops 'n More's' (don't own) menu. "I know. the last two shops we went to were out. I was really hoping they would have it.

Just then, the bell ove the entrance rang, signalling that another customer had entered the little shop. Kurama and Whitney glanced over in curiosity as two familliar waves of spirit energy wafted throughout the room. They sniled happily when Hiei and Harley began to walk towards their booth.

Kurama stood and moved to Whitney's side of the table, motioning for Hiei and Harley to sit before them. "How have you been lately?" Kurama asked his long time friend. "It has been at least a week since I last saw you, Hiei."

"Hn. I am well," Hiei drawled out. Meanwhile, Whitney and Harley were having their own little conversation; completely ignoring the guys.

"Did you hear?" Harley whispered to Whitney across the table. Whitney shook her head, eagerly leaning towards Harley. "Johnny Depp is here! In Tokyo!" She giggled excitedly in her seat.

"No, WAY!" Whitney exclaimed a little too loudly. But she paid it no mind. "YES! I can't believe it!"

"What are you so excited about, onna?" Hiei asked Whitney with a glare.

Harley hugged him to her, causing the apparition to turn pink in the cheeks. "Johnny Depp is visiting Tokyo!" Now the blush is gone and replaced with a nasty lip curl. (Why am I not surprised?)

"What? The human you are obsessed with is actually coming here?" Hiei growled, low in his throat when Harley nodded happily. "You will not be permitted to see him."

Harley scowled angrily, but was cut off from saying anything by Whitney. "I think someone is jealous!" Whitney cheered. "Anyway, you can't stop Harley because I need her help in order to sneak into his hotel room. Johnny Depp's boxers, here I come!"

Kurama's amused smile disappeared as his green eyes faded to gold. "You will not be seeing him either," Youko growled out through clenched teeth.

Whitney huffed angrily. "The man is forty years old, Youko. It's not like I'm gonna run away with him," Whitney muttered with her arms over her chest.

Youko, being the more perverted side of Kurama, smirked leachorously. "Or I could just keep you locked in the house..."

Harley blushed, Hiei coughed, and Whitney flinched. "Pervert!" and Whitney's hand met the back of Youko's head.

"Ow! I'm back in control now!" Kurama half yelled as he massaged his cranium.

"Oops, sorry, Kurama..." Whitney whispered apologeticaly.

**AN... This one is kinda short, but I have to say it is my favorite, 'cuz I love Johnny Depp. He ROX MY SOX! lol**


	4. Chap 4: Pretty Princesses Must Play Nice

**Pretty Princesses Must Play Nice**

Sesshoumaru reluctantly sat on the little pink stool, accepting the fact that he would no longer look like a male. Rin grinned as her older brother sat down. "Time to make you pretty, Sesshoumaru!" she chirped excitedly.

Rin reached across Sesshoumaru in order to get the lipstick. "Hmm... Rin thinks you should wear purple!" She slowly got close to Sesshoumaru's lips with the 'horrible' object, eye drawn in concentration. "First the top lip..." she whispered as she applied the makeup, "and now the bottom lip."

She pulled away and examined her work, tilting her head. Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "What is the matter?" he asked, none to concerened.

Rin shook her head in dismissal. "Rin thinks is she puts blush on your face, it will give you the embarrasses _effect_. What do you think Sesshoumaru?" Her eye got real wide, expecting an answer from her older sibling.

"Hn," was his excited reply.

"Are you alright, Sesshoumaru? Aren't you happy Rin is making you pretty?" Rin magically made tears appear in her brown, doe sized eyes. "Are you mad at Rin?"

Sesshoumaru tried to glare at her, but only succeeded in sighing heavily, already giving up at staying mad at his little sister. It never worked. "No, Rin. I am not mad."

Rin smiled a heart stopping smile. "GOOD! 'Cuz Rin thinks Sesshoumaru looks a lot prettier with makeup."

Sesshoumaru just nodded stifly as Rin grabbed her eye shadow. She slowly brushed it across one eyelid and then the other.

Suddenly, "Hey, Sesshoumaru, are you all ready for the hunting trip?" Inuyasha yelled as he barged through Rin's bedroom door.

Rin froze mid-stroke in surprise, Sesshoumaru's eye shot open, and Inuyasha moved his mouth up and down as if wanting to say something. "Do you always look like a dead fish, little brother? Or are we just graced with that look?" Sesshoumaru growled at Inuyasha, glaring angrily. It was kinda ruined by the purple lipstick and blue eyeshadow.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Shut up, Girly Man!" He snarled, then turned on his heel and left. 'This will effect me for the rest of my life...; he thought as he tried to shake the image of Sesshoumaru in a pink and frilly dress out of his head.

**AN... Okay this is a nother one of my faves! This was actually my first one, but I'm posting it last cuz... I don't know why... lol. but yeah it's my fave, because, I just couldn't get Sesshoumaru in a pink dress out of my head! I had to put it down! LMAO!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tittleless Story

A God has Fore-saken Thee

_Chapter One: Akira and Nika_

Akira (Akeera) slowly walked the dirt road of _Bullridge, Surda_. She kept her face hidden by a forest green cloak. Tattered and worn, she was almost the perfect replica of a common street begger. The key word being 'almost'. If one were to look in her eyes, they could easily see the fire and youth in their deep depths.

Akira Kometto (comet) was a young woman of nineteen, who had seen the adventures and deaths of a fifty year old man. Many of the deaths done by her own hand. She had long jet black hair that adorned red tips with green highlights in every strand. It reached her lower back and was cut in the shape of an upside down 'v', where the point ended at her middle back.

Her face framed itself with three red tipped bangs on each side of her head. Akira's eyes were a bright emerald green with red specks, and seemed to dance with an inner fire that so few had. Her outfit, which was hidden by the cloak, was that of a warriors; slimming and flexible.

The shirt was a green tanktop with a golden neckline. One sleeve was about two inches wide, while the other was only a centimeter. It ended with the middle of the shirt just below her chest and parting in an upside down 'v' to end at her waist, and a rose etched in the rigth side. Her bright yellow, mid-thigh, skirt had a long slit up the right side, revealing the green hilt of a eight-inch dagger. Around the skirt was a bright green sash with bright red roses on the ears of the knot. The sash was loose enough to cover half the skirt, but tight enough to hold both of her red and green hilted seighs.

On her right shoulder was a tattoo of a speeding comet, and on her wrist was a gold string braclet. On her left under fore-arm was her last name written in Japanese, but rose thorns made up the letters.

Akira's back was fakily hunched, and her left ankle seemed to barley hold up what little wieght she apeared to have. _'All according to plan,' _she thought, smirking has many of the commoners stepped away to avoid her being. _'As soon as Nika is done with her 'haggling' we can leave this god for saken scumhole.'_

Just then a tall woman in a long black, and tattered, cloak walked up to her and whispered into the side of the cloak. "The dragon has kidnapped the princess, time to report to the cave," was her message. (Code for: Got what we needed let's go)

Akira stood to her full height and nodded. "To the roofs." The woman nodded an affirmative in her direction and the girls ran into a dark alley. As they jumped from one wall to the other -gaining speed and height- Akira gripped her seighs, just in case.

They ran across the roofs at top neck speed. Side by side as they jumped over clothes lines and plant pots that sat amongst the rocky floors that their feet padded across. Almost silently. Akira grinned as the wind blew back her hood and began an erotic dance with her black, green, and red strands. She looked to her left and caught the blue eyes of the woman beside her.

The woman had dark black hair with blue tips and pink highlights. Her sapphire eyes had specks of pink and seemed to glisten in the setting sun. As the cloak flew behind them, Akira could see the warrior outfit that the woman wore.

She had on a flexible chest binder, that was more like a small, tight shirt then not, and was all pink except for the black medallion on each strap. The medallions were all black except for the bright blue star in the center of them. Two black straps were connected to the shirt and crossed over one another to buckle to her skirt. Said skirt was all pink with a black crescent moon on the left hand side, oppisite of the slit that holds her black hilted dagger. A black and blue sash hung loosley around her waist, with a bright blue pouch attatched to hold her throwing stars. On the woman's left shoulder was an orange dragon, and on her left wrist were three black braclets. On her right wrist was a golden string braclet, and on her chest was a blue crescent moon with a small star.

The woman's name is Nika Getsuei (Moon). A nineteen year old woman who used to be an assasin with Akira Kometta. She's the best friend of said woman, and was possibly the only person Akira could trust.

Nika turned her gaze to Akira, smiling when they caught each other's eyes. They turned their heads back to their 'path' and jumped onto a large boulder that sat in the pasture of a villager's home.

They jumped off the boulder to land in front of a fountain of a little boy petting a puppy. Nika paused for a moment, and then sat down, dunking a water pouch into the small fountain and then taking a drink. Akira followed suit, also pulling out a water pouch.

"Hey, Nik. (knickname pronounced 'Neek') How'd the 'haggling' go?" Akira asked as she sat next to her long time friend.

"Pretty good, Kira. Only cost twenty gold pieces for two steeds and a set of reigns." Nika took another sip of water before continuing to speak. "It would have cost us another five, but since we ride bareback, it wasn't that much."

"That's great! So what do they look like?" Akira asked, getting into her friend's face. "They're in good shape aren't they? I don't want half dead horse."

"Keep your boots on. I got the best they had. You have a black stallion, and I have a white mare." She smiled, thinking of the combo. Akira unkowingly voiced her thought.

"Hey! Dark and light! It's perfect. Seeing how I'm more of the mysterious and darker of our little duet." Akira giggled lightly as Nika raised her brow in question.

"Mysterious? Yeah right. You have the biggest mouth in all of _Surda_ and _Vroengard _combined!" She laughed as Akira punched her in the arm.

"Yeah, whatever. So, where are they delivering it, and when?"

"Umm... they should be here in fifteen minutes or so. We can head to rock point and get our supplies and curency, and then we can leave." Nika tapped her temple in thought. "Do you feel like something is going to happen? I've had this feeling all day."

"Yeah. My gut has been twisting and turning all day, specially when I was closest to_ Leona_." Akira shuddered. "That palace will always give me the creeps."

Nika shook her head and stood up. "Yeah, I know what you mean. If I ever see Princess' Eris and Salina again, it will be to soon. So, where are we headed after we get to _Therinsford_?"

Akira stood and took off her cloak, giving it to a little boy who sat in the shadows, shivering in his little clothing. Nika gave hers to the taller girl beside him. Both woman gave each of them five gold pieces and smiled warmly before turning around. As they walked off Akira told Nika of their destination. "Well, we have to get to _Vroengard_ and speak with Argetlam. The bastard left traces of us everywhere, and we haven't done a job in a month." She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but what way are we going to get to _Vroengard_?" Nika waved her hand to the west, indicating the country they were trying to reach.

"Well, first we go to _Therinsford_. I have to talk with a friend of mine, she's going to make it look like we headed north instead of west. Then we're going to take the path along the _Hadarac River_, since it leads to the mountains. Af-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Nika held her hand up for Akira to stop speaking. "The mountains? _Dalgon Mountains_! Are you crazy? Are you aware of the new creatures popping up in that area!"

Akira sighed. "Yes the mountains. Yes the _Dalgon Mountains_. No I'm not crazy. And yes I'm aware of the creatures." Nika made ready to speak again, but Akira stopped her with a glare. "But, it's the only way to go. The only other way is the _Edda Desert_, and I for one don't want to face the sand insects. Not to mention there's mention of a dragon residing right in the middle of the oasis."

Nika thought for a moment. "Are you sure there's no other way? I don't like the thought of going up against something I know nothing about."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Akira shrugged her shoulders. "After we get about half way through the mountains we should reach _Teirm Forest_. That supposively is a safe haven. For some reason the creatures won't enter it. We can stay there for a little over a week and then head out again. After the mountains, we'll go to _Nadindel_. That's where we're supposed to meet Nira, and then we go onto _Elesmera_."

Nika nodded and took another drink out of her pouch. "So, after we talk to Argetlam, what are we doing? I'm not going back to assasinating, Kira. I won't end up in that situation again."

Akira turned her gaze to the sound of approaching hooves before whispering, "I know. We won't ever have to kill for money again." Nika turned her head to the path just as a young man with bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes walked towards them with three horses. He looked around thirteen or so, and was kind of lankey. Nika grinned as he stood in front of them.

"Here ya go, Miss. One black stallion and one white mare for your traveles." The boy grinned as both girls pulled out a carrot and gave them to their horses. Akira even pulled out an apple to give to the third horse, a brown and white mare.

"Thank you for the horses. And for delivering them." Nika handed him three gold coins, and the boy's eyes lit up as he showed off a toothy grin.

"Thank you, Miss. But this is an awful lot." He went to hand it back to Nika when Akira stepped in and pushed his hand away.

"What's your name kid?" Akira asked, tilting her head.

"My name's Aberon." The boy stated proudly as he puffed out his chest, just a little. The girls held back their giggles.

"How much does this horse cost, Aberon?" Akira pointed to the little mare behind the boy.

"She costs around seven gold pieces, Miss. But you'd have to talk to Master Kirkus in order to purchase her." Nika looked at her friend, arching an eyebrow in question.

Akira pulled out ten coins and gave them to the boy. "How about you buy this mare, and you buy her new reins, and that will make us even. Use the rest as you see fit." With that the girls hoisted themselves onto their steeds, and rode off, smiling at the thank you's the boy yelled across the path.

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of _Pretonya_, two young women in black overcoats stood in front of another two young men, discussing the payment of a certain 'task'.

"So, what you're saying, is that you wnat us to kill two girls because they didn't follow through on an assignment?" the man with brown, red streaked hair asked.

"He wore red crimson chest armoe with a silver chestline. His stomach is coverd by a wide dark blue sash that tied in the fron. His pants are light brown, and went well with his crimson arm warmers.

The arm warmers ended just before his elbow, but a thick strap connected them to another strap right beneath his shoulder. He had a tattoo of two daggers crossing on his left shoulder, and a set of throwing stars on the right. His eyes are a bright blue, with black speck along the outline.

The man's name is Kayen Taiyou. (Kayen Sun) He is twenty-one years of age, and a known provider in his field of assassination. His weapon of choice, or wepaons, are two brown and crimson hilted kattanas. However, he often uses throwing stars for a quick and easy kill.

Kayen crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. He gave the girls a quizzical look before turning to the man beside him.

Said man had long blonde hair with red and blue highlights. He wore a dark blue shirt with brown straps coming together from under each arm an over the left shoulder to join in a large silver ring. He had on tan pants that ended at his calves to meet dark brown, buckled, boots. He also wore a brown belt in order to hold his kamas. (small reeper staffs) His right arm and left leg adorned a set of layerd armor, and on each fore-arm is a black armor-like glove that hold a pair of seighs. He has a crimson head band, with black flames, that ends in a 'v' between his eyes, matching the black flame tattoos on each arm. To top the outfit off, he wore a tattered crimson cape thatwent well with his black, red specked eyes.

This man is Riken Kyohauka. ( Riken Star) He is twenty-two years old, and the best assassin in his league. His weaon of choice is a pair of black and blue hilted seighs, but he uses small kamas for a throing distance kill.

Riken also turned his gaze to the women, awaiting their reply. "Yes, preciscelly," the taller one stated. Some annoyance found its waiy into her voice.

Riken nodded once, writing something on a scroll that laid out in front of him on the desk. "Tell us, why exactly would two princesses need to hire two female assassins to kill someone? Why not just order for the person to be broughten to the dungeons?" His eyebrows were in his hairline, and he had his quill ready to write.

"That does not concern you," the smaller one growled, stepping closer to her sister.

Riken smirked. "That's all I needed to know." With that the two 'princesses' gave them a bag of gold. Kayen picked it up an weighed it in his hands.

"Where the other half?" he barked, leaning forwardwith a grip on one of his kattanas.

"You'll get the rest when thy are dead." The two females left the room, not saying anything in departure. Not that the men wanted any.

Kayen sighed and put his head atop his wrists on the table. "I wonder why they wanted those two girls to kill someone. And why they wnat them dead now."

Riken inclined his head slightly, a habit of his when he was in deep thought. "I am more concerened as to why they did not follow through with the job." Riken responded. He wrote some more on the scroll and then stood, motioning for Kayen to stand as well.

"So, we're leaving now?" Kayen asked as they walke dout of the little room, and out of the rest of the bar and outside.

"Yes. We'll go to _Therinsford _and se if they are there."

Kayen nodded his head and followed his partner, and friend, to the stables to get their long time and adventerous steeds.


End file.
